


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by cashtonpoo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Calum is mentioed, Hey Violet is mentioned, I wrote this at like 4 am, Implied Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael has a daddy kink, Michael sleep talks, They love each other but dont act on it, ashton is mentioned - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonpoo/pseuds/cashtonpoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sleep talks and Luke is high, that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my friend gave me a prompt [Someone gets tired of their job easily and when they fall asleep, their dreams get messed with via Queen Chelsey] and I'm muke AF so, this is what happened, also I didn't proofread so this may be shut, sorry.

It’s been a long day. No really, it’s been a very long day. We were woken up at 8 am to go do interviews from 9 to 12, then we had business meetings regarding Hey Violet’s next music release at 1 and it lasted an hour, then we had a meeting for our own music release for another hour, fighting to get the new music to be released worldwide because fans around the world deserve this new music, then we finally got to eat. We had a big brunch with the whole crew at Golden Corral just because it would be our last lunch together for a while, and that lasted for about two hours, Luke and Casey had some brownies that they said were up at the buffet to get one they were all gone, so that was saddening. Then we had to get to the venue which took about a half an hour which we spent tweeting fans for a while. Then we had about an hour of downtime when we got to the venue before we had to get ready to do sound check with fans and then another hour before we had to get ready for the show. That’s when Luke started getting weird, like he was oddly giggly all day but this was a new level. He was alternating between Cal, Ash, and I trying to cuddle but we were too cranky to cuddle so eventually he moved onto trying to cuddle the members of Hey Violet, who were all acting weirder than usual, except for Nia, who was just as weird as normal. But at any rate, the time passed and we drank about two pots of coffee between the three of us, excluding Luke who was off being weird.

When the time came we played and the show was amazing, we all put our full heart into giving this show all we’ve got because that’s what our fans deserve. After the final bow Miranda suggested we all go out and have a good time celebrating the halfway mark of the North American leg of tour. And after a day like that, who would turn down the idea of getting trashed? Luke and Casey decided to head to the hotel to hang with Rena since she’s only 17 and can’t legally get shitfaced with us, although, most of us aren’t allowed to either but most bartenders look the other way when people are over 18 at least.

While we were out Calum and I danced our asses off and got so drunk that we barely could walk to the cab when it was time to go home. Needless to say when I crawled into Luke’s hotel bed to cuddle with my best friend I went to sleep fairly quickly, barely having wriggled out of my jeans. Tonight should be a good night of sleep…

 

Casey, Rena, and I were high off our asses. We had an ounce of weed to smoke since we can’t bring it with us on the flight to L.A. tomorrow. So, naturally, we’d baked a batch of weed brownies last night in plans to eat some throughout the day today to have fun, but that only took care of half of the weed so here we are smoking more weed than we know what to do with. Lately we only book smoking rooms because of Calum’s new smoking habit, which we are all very grateful for, not the smoking but for the smoking rooms.

Anyway, we made 12 brownies and since the high from brownies lasts longer we each ate one every two hours after our meeting because that was important and we couldn’t afford to be high during that but I may or may not have started feeling my high during the meeting about our new projects, which resulted in me not really following the conversation. Something about the world being wide

Back to the present, we got super stoned and now I’m in my bed, looking at the patterns swirling around the ceiling, when Michael came stumbling in. He looked at me with a goofy smirk and took his jeans off before getting into bed and curling up to me, falling asleep almost instantly. He looks like a cute little kitten when he’s like this, all snuggled into someone’s side snoring lightly. “You look like a little kitten, Mikey.”

“I’m your kitten,” he mumbled back. I smiled, Michael is rarely a sleep talker but when he is you can’t pass up the opportunity to fuck with him.

“My kitten? Purr for me Mikey, show me you’re my kitten,” I said, trying not to laugh when he started making cat noises, not quite purring but something like that. “Good boy Mikey, you deserve a treat, would you like that Mikey?”

He nodded, his eyes still closed, and said, “Yes daddy, Mikey would like a treat.” I paused. Daddy? I never knew Mikey was such a kinky guy. “Please, let me have a treat, I’ve been a good boy,” he whined.

I actually laughed that time, like really hard. I guess my loud laughs and the feeling of my stomach muscles contracting woke Michael up. “Shut up Luke,” Michael said rubbing at his eyes, sounding pretty tipsy.

“Luke? Don’t you mean daddy?” I said, still laughing.

“What? I didn’t call you daddy? I called Channing Tatum daddy in my dream but that was-wait did I sleep talk again?” Michael asked. I nodded while still laughing with tears streaming down my face. “You’re a dick Luke, stop fucking with me in my sleep.” He detangled his arms from around me and shuffled to the other side of the bed with his back to me.

“Mikeyyyyyyy. Come back, I’m sorry,” I said, moving over to spoon him, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face behind his shoulder.

“Luke, how high are you,” Michael asked.

“Not as high as I was but still pretty high. Remember that time that you got me high for my 18th birthday? I’m like that high, and a half. There’s still two joints left if you want, I was saving them for a wake and bake in the morning but I like being high with you,” I said, before dipping my lips into the cook of his neck.

“Go get the weed Luke, I like being high with you too,” Michael said with a heavy slur. I smiled and got up to get the joints, a lighter, and an ashtray. We both knew that what we meant was I love you but we’re still skirting around that topic for as long as we can. Even without saying it, we both felt the love in the air between us, just as thick as the smoke that was falling from our lips.


End file.
